I'm Sorry, Konohamaru
by Hikari de Natsu
Summary: Sakura dan yang lainnya mengadakan suatu acara untuk Konohamaru. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan menimpa mereka semua! Rated M for bloody scene. Special fic for Konohamaru's birthday. Republished from Gakuen Alice fandom! But it's still mine;


Republished from Gakuen Alice fandom! But it's still mine ;)

Summary:

Sakura dan yang lainnya mengadakan suatu acara untuk Konohamaru. Tapi sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan menimpa mereka semua!

Disclaimer:

All Naruto characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

**I'm Sorry, Konohamaru**

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah, matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang terik, burung-burung berkicauan, semua orang terlihat ceria.

"Ohayou, Sakura," sapa seorang anak laki-laki kepada salah seorang tetangganya, Sakura.

"Ohayou, Kono-chan. Mau kemana?" balas Sakura, gadis berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald sambil menyapu halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi daun kering yang berguguran. Pakaiannya bisa dibilang tidak layak, hanya kaos dekil dan rok panjang yang lusuh. Walaupun begitu,gadis itu sangat cantik, wajahnya terlihat seolah bersih dari dosa, sifatnya polos, baik hati, juga selalu ceria. Baginya, tiada hari tanpa tersenyum. Tak heran banyak yang menyukainya, walaupun sudah mengetahui keadaan ekonominya yang sangat tidak mencukupi.

"Hehe, mau ke rumah teman. Oh iya, kalau belum makan, datang saja ke rumah, tadi Sasori memasak terlalu banyak, jadi masih banyak sisanya, lagipula hari ini aku akan pulang malam," jawab anak itu—yang ternyata namanya adalah Konohamaru—sambil tersenyum. Dan Sasori adalah robot pembantu, ia yang mengurus segala keperluan Konohamaru.

"Arigato, Kono-chan," kata Sakura singkat.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda—yang mungkin sepasang kekasih—mendatangi Sakura.

"Piggy, Shikamaru! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura, sekali lagi aku ingatkan ya, namaku itu I-N-O, bukan Piggy!" kata sang gadis—yang diketahui bernama Ino. Rambutnya yang sedikit ikal dan poninya yang menutupi sebelah matanya membuatnya terlihat cantik. Ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang langsing tambah mendukung kata 'cantik' yang diberikan orang-orang padanya.

"Yang datang pasti baru kami saja kan?" tanya si pemuda berambut hitam—yang menurut Sakura namanya adalah Shikamaru—pada Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti mau mengadakan sesuatu ya? Sampai berkumpul disini," tanya Konohamaru—yang ternyata masih ada disitu—dengan nada curiga.

"Iya, kami mau mengadakan sebuah acara istimewa. Nanti kau diundang kok. Kau pulang jam berapa, Konohamaru?" tanya Ino.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, yang jelas aku akan pulang malam. Hehehe," jawab Konohamaru santai.

"Ya sudah, daripada kau pulang tengah malam, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang," saran Sakura.

"Ya, tolong sampaikan salam dariku untuk semuanya ya."

"Ya," jawab mereka—Sakura, Ino, dan Shikamaru—serempak.

Setelah Konohamaru pergi, mereka langsung berdiskusi—atau lebih tepatnya berdebat—tentang sesuatu, yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. "Sudahlaaah, lebih baik kita menunggu yang lain datang, baru kita diskusikan. Sekarang lebih baik kita ke rumahnya dan membereskan semuanya."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana setelah aku selesai menyapu daun-daun kering ini, rumahku jadi terlihat semakin kumuh dengan adanya daun-daun kering," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Sasori membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue. Apa mungkin tart stroberi saja ya?" tanya Ino pada Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Ide bagus, Kono-chan pasti menyukainya," kata Sakura semangat.

Mereka—Ino dan Shikamaru—akhirnya masuk ke rumah Konohamaru. Shikamaru menganalisa terlebih dahulu rumah tersebut, mau dibuat seperti apa dan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya seperti itu. Sedangkan Ino langsung mencari Sasori untuk meminta tolong membelikan bahan-bahan dari kue tart yang akan ia buat.

Tidak lama kemudian, bel rumah Konohamaru berbunyi. Dengan cekatan Ino membuka pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat enam orang—termasuk Sakura—yang sangat dinantikan olehnya dan Shikamaru untuk membantu persiapan acara ulang tahun Konohamaru.

"Shikamaruuuu! Ayo kesini, tamu kita sudah dataaang!" seru Ino.

"Kalian seperti pengantin baru saja, aku jadi iri, hahaha," kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah dan bermata saphire.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, jangan begitu," tegur seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya—sepertinya kekasihnya.

"Hehe, gomennasai, Hinata-chan."

Enam orang yang baru datang itu adalah Sakura; Sasuke—kekasih Sakura, berambut raven berantakan dan bermata onyx yang terlihat dingin; Tenten—sahabat Sakura, berambut raven—sama seperti Sasuke—sebahu yang dicepol dua dan matanya yang berwarna coklat; Neji—sahabat Sasuke yang juga kekasih Tenten, bermata lavender dan berambut coklat; Hinata—sepupu Sakura, rambut sepunggungnya dan matanya memiliki warna yang sama, yaitu lavender; Naruto—kekasih Hinata.

Setelah berbasa-basi selama 30 menit di ruang tamu, mereka pun memulai kegiatan yang memang seharusnya mereka lakukan, yaitu membuat rumah Konohamaru terlihat seperti tempat pesta. Mereka merapikan kursi, membersihkan lantai, kaca, meja, bahkan barang-barang antik yang ada disana pun tak luput dari penglihatan mereka. Butuh waktu seharian untuk mengubah suasana rumah yang terbilang luas itu, apalagi luarnya tidak boleh terlihat seolah tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di dalamnya. Tapi karena mereka mengerjakannya bersama-sama, waktu tujuh jam terasa seperti satu jam.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Mereka pun beristirahat dan bercengkrama. Sasori sudah pulang dari tadi. Dan para gadis—kecuali Tenten—mulai membuat kue tart stroberi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, semuanya sudah siap. Kue sudah jadi, dan mereka pun sudah berganti baju.

Ino terlihat cantik dengan sackdress yang senada dengan rambut dan matanya. Shikamaru pun terlihat serasi dengan Ino, walaupun bajunya terkesan cuek, karena hanya T-shirt dan celana panjang, tetapi itu sangat cocok untuknya.

Tenten, ia mengenakan gaun two pieces berwarna putih dan ungu, sedangkan Neji memakai blazer dan celana panjang putih, disertai dasi berwarna lavender, sesuai dengan matanya. Sedikit berlebihan memang, mengingat teman-temannya yang lain hanya memakai baju sederhana.

Hinata mengenakan baju yang sedikit kekanakan—baju glamour dan rok yang sedikit melambai-lambai—tetapi ia tetap menjaga imagenya yang dewasa, rambutnya pun hanya dijepit di belakang telinga. Dan Naruto mengenakan baju yang sangat biasa, T-shirt dan jeans.

Sakura mengenakan baju sederhana yang diberikan Sasuke beberapa waktu yang lalu, dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna baby pink, rambutnya digerai begitu saja, ia terlihat sangat elegan. Parasnya yang cantik alami semakin cantik dengan sedikit sentuhan make-up dari Ino. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia menyesuaikan diri dengan Sakura, ia mengenakan celana panjang dan blazer—tanpa dasi—mungkin ini penampilan Sasuke yang paling rapi, yah, soal dasi, itu memang ciri khas Sasuke kan?

"Sakura-chan, kamu cantik sekali!" puji Naruto.

"Arigato, Naruto-kun," jawab Sakura sambi tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, penasaran dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu. Terlihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura merasa puas, karena setahu Sakura, senyum itu menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke menyukai sesuatu yang dilihatnya.

Untuk mengisi waktu, mereka mengobrol tentang semua hal, mulai dari penampilan mereka, sampai reaksi Konohamaru nanti, saat ia melihat semua ini. Saking asyiknya mereka mengobrol, Sasori pun terlupakan. Sasori—walaupun hanya robot—diciptakan khusus oleh paman Konohamaru, Asuma, agar memiliki perasaan layaknya manusia. Agar Sasori dapat menemani Konohamaru kelak jika ia telah tiada. Hal itu terbukti, Asuma meninggal tidak lama setelah Sasori diciptakan. Sasori yang—mungkin—kesepian dan merasa tidak dianggap oleh mereka—Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Naruto—akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke gudang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, mungkin mengambil beberapa barang.

Konohamaru's POV:

Ah, sebentar lagi tengah malam, aku harus pulang.

"Senpai, aku pulang dulu ya, sudah malam," kataku pada Yamato-senpai.

"Ah iya, gomen, sudah merepotkanmu," jawab senpai-ku itu.

"Iya, tak apa, aku pulang dulu, sampai nanti," kataku sambil meninggalkan rumah yang sedari tadi kutempati.

Kenapa hari ini dingin sekali ya? Jaketku tak cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhku. Brr. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Sakura dan yang lainnya ya? Mereka mau mengadakan acara apa ya? Ah sudahlah, bukankah Ino bilang aku akan diundang? Nanti juga aku tahu kan? lebih baik aku cepat pulang, sebelum Sasori mengunci pintu rumah dan aku terpaksa tidur di teras.

End of Konohamaru's POV

Sakura's POV:

Kemana Sasori? Bukankah tadi ia ada di ujung sana?

"Hei, apa kalian tahu kemana Sasori pergi? Tadi dia ada di ujung sana, tapi.. tiba-tiba saja dia.. menghilang," kataku pada semuanya. Mungkin nada bicaraku terdengar cemas. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada yang mengusik pikiranku tentang Sasori.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia pergi ke suatu tempat. Biarkan saja, nanti juga dia kembali. Iya kan?" kata Ino sambil meminta persetujuan dari yang lainnya. Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Sasuke. Wajahnya terlihat seperti ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa mungkin ia berpikiran sama denganku?

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau?" tanyaku.

"Tak apa, hanya ada yang mengusik pikiranku tentang Sasori, sudahlah, lupakan saja," jawabnya. Ternyata benar.

Karena penasaran dengan keberadaan Sasori, aku pun berniat mencarinya, tetapi saat aku berdiri, Sasuke mencegahku.

"Sudahlah, benar kata Ino, pasti nanti dia kembali," katanya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan diluar lewat jendela, Sasuke, jangan khawatir."

Saat aku melihat ke luar, aku melihat Sasori datang dari arah gudang, dia membawa kapak dan beberapa alat lainnya. Aku pun memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke, coba lihat itu," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasori.

Sasuke terbelalak melihat alat-alat yang dibawa Sasori. Dengan wajah cemas ia pun bergumam, "jangan-jangan.."

Entah kenapa, saat mendengar Sasuke bergumam, perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Mungkinkah Sasori..?

End of Sakura's POV

Sasuke's POV:

Oh God, jangan sampai dugaanku benar, tapi.. lebih baik kami pergi dari ruangan ini!

"Semuanya, ayo pergi dari ruangan ini! Disini berbahaya!" kataku.

Semuanya terkejut mendengar perkataanku, mungkin mereka berpikir aku sudah gila, karena menyuruh mereka pergi dari ruangan yang sudah kami hias dengan susah payah, tapi ini demi keselamatan mereka semua.

Akhirnya mereka mendengarkan omong kosongku, kecuali Ino dan Shikamaru. Ah! Apa yang mereka lakukan!

"Hei kalian berdua! Ayo tinggalkan ruangan ini! Nyawa kalian bisa terancam!" bentakku pada mereka berdua. Tapi mereka memang bodoh, bisa-bisanya mereka menjawab, "kalian saja yang pergi, kami ingin tetap disini."

Apa yang harus kulakukan? God, help us!

"Ya sudahlah! Terserah kalian! Semuanya, ayo ikut aku!" kataku pada yang lainnya.

Mereka pun mengikutiku, kami menuju kamar mandi, mungkin disana aman. Kenapa aku memilih kamar mandi? Karena Sasori sudah dekat dari ruang tamu, dan kamar mandi adalah ruangan yang terdekat dari sana, jika Sasori sudah memasuki ruang tamu, barulah kami pindah dan mencari ruangan lain. Maaf, Ino, Shikamaru.

"KYAAAAAA!" suara Ino terdengar jelas. Ternyata dugaanku benar, SASORI BERNIAT MEMBUNUH KAMI SEMUA!

"Apa itu.. Sasuke..? Kenapa Ino berteriak?" tanya Sakura, aku.. aku harus menjawab apa? Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

"Sasuke, tolong jelaskan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kali ini Naruto yang bertanya. God, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa Sasori ingin membunuh kami? Dan aku telah membiarkan Ino dan Shikamaru terbunuh begitu saja?

Tunggu, kenapa suara Ino hilang? Apa itu artinya.. mereka sudah terbunuh? Dan.. itu berarti.. kami mangsa berikutnya? Kami harus pergi!

"Hei, ayo pindah lagi, disini sudah tidak aman," ajakku. Kami pun keluar, aku memimpin, Sakura berada di belakangku, diikuti dengan Hinata, Naruto, Neji, dan Tenten.

Sekarang kami menuju ruang makan, sudah dekat.. sebentar lagi sampai. Ayo, Sasuke, lindungi mereka, nasib mereka ada di tanganmu!

BRUKK!

Suara apa itu? Astaga! Tenten terpeleset di pintu kamar mandi! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti kami menyusul," kata Neji. Itu mustahil! Pasti Sasori akan membunuh kalian, bodoh!

Tapi.. aku terpaksa meninggalkan mereka. Gomennasai, Neji, Tenten.

End of Sasuke's POV

"Tenten, lariii!" teriak Neji saat Sasori hendak mengarahkan kapaknya ke tubuh Tenten. Tapi ia terlambat, Tenten sudah mengeluaran banyak darah dari lehernya. Ya, Sasori memotong lehernya sampai putus, hingga Neji bisa melihat tenggorokannya. Darahnya yang berwarna merah, ditambah dengan mata Tenten yang melotot dan terarah padanya, membuat Neji ingin muntah melihatnya. Ia tak sanggup melihat yang seperti itu, apalagi korbannya adalah Tenten, kekasihnya.

Neji masih tercengang melihat jenazah Tenten, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasori sudah ada di depan matanya. Neji seolah pasrah jika harus dibunuh oleh robot itu. Sebelum kapak terkutuk itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Neji sempat bergumam, "aishiteru, Tenten." Dan dengan segera benda tajam tersebut menebas kepalanya, sama seperti Tenten, kini kepala Neji telah terpisah dari tubuhnya, mengeluarkan darah yang amat banyak. Entah mengapa, Sasori terlihat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, juga bau yang ditimbulkan darah yang mengalir deras dari tubuh kedua manusia tak berdosa itu.

Di saat yang sama, Sasuke sedang berusaha meyakinkan Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto agar mereka berusaha lari, lari, dan lari. Jangan sampai mereka tertangkap oleh Sasori, dan dibunuh olehnya. Mungkin Sasori akan membunuh mereka secara berpasang-pasangan, seperti halnya Ino-Shikamaru dan Tenten-Neji. Korban berikutnya, apa Hinata dan Naruto? Ataukah dirinya dan Sakura? Sasuke mengesampingkan masalah itu, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari neraka tersebut. Cukup empat orang yang menjadi korban, ia tak mau ada korban lagi.

"Hhh.. hhh.. Sekarang kita kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata. Sekarang mereka berada di depan ruang makan, tetapi ruangan itu bisa dibilang tidak aman, mungkin tujuan Sasuke adalah kamar Konohamaru yang bisa terkunci rapat.

"Ke kamar Konohamaru, setahuku disana kuncinya menggunakan gembok khusus, hanya Konohamaru yang mengetahuinya, tapi aku bisa mengakalinya agar terbuka untuk kita," jawab Sasuke panjang lebar, wajahnya terlihat panik dan sangat cemas. Mungkin ia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hhh.. hhh.. hhh.. A.. aku lelah, Sasuke-kun, apa kita.. tidak bisa istirahat disini? Walau sebentar?" tanya Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah. Jelas saja, dari tadi ia berlari dan berlari, dengan ancaman 'jika berhenti maka nyawamu akan melayang' dari Sasuke. Ia terduduk di dekat meja makan.

"Jika Sasori mau menunggu kita istirahat, itu tak masalah, tapi ia tak mungkin menunggu," kata Sasuke. Nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kesal, mungkin karena Hinata meminta istirahat sebentar. "Kecuali kau ingin mati, kau boleh beristirahat sepuasnya disini."

"Sasuke! Kata-katamu terlalu—"

Belum selesai Sakura berbicara, Naruto sudah memotong perkataannya. "Kalian pergilah, aku akan menemani Hinata beristirahat disini, nanti kami menyusul, kamarnya di lantai dua kan?"

"Naruto-kun, kalian bisa terbunuh oleh Sasori. Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu, jangan menyuruh kami meninggalkan kalian," pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah, kuharap kalian bisa selamat, karena kalau tidak, aku akan menyesal telah meninggalkan kalian. Naruto, Hinata, please stay safe, for us and Konohamaru," kata Sasuke. Ia pun mengajak Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. "Ayo pergi, Sakura."

"Ah, tapi.. Naruto-kun dan Hinata—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Kita tidak boleh membuang waktu hanya untuk perdebatan tidak penting ini! Sekarang kita pergi ke lantai dua! Cepat ikut aku!" bentak Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sakura pun menurut dan segera mengikuti Sasuke dan pergi ke kamar Konohamaru. Tetapi saat mereka menaiki tangga, Hinata berteriak. Sakura terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Tapi Sasuke terlihat tenang, entah ia terbiasa atau menyembunyikan kepanikannya, yang jelas ada keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahinya.

Sakura mengintip dari jendela kecil di dekat tangga yang menembus ke ruang makan. Matanya menangkap bayangan robot beruang yang sangat mereka takuti dan sosok Hinata yang sedang menghindari robot tersebut. Di sudut lainnya, ada sebuah kepala dengan wajah yang sangat familiar, Naruto. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya, sama seperti Neji dan Tenten. Bedanya, bukan hanya kepala yang terpisah dari tubuh atletisnya, tetapi juga kedua tangannya. Lengan atas dan lengan bawahnya pun terpisah, darah merah mengalir tanpa henti dari bagian-bagian tubuh Naruto. Tulang dan sendinya, dagingnya, ototnya, semuanya bisa dilihat oleh Sakura. Ia bergidik ngeri. Darah merahnya pun mulai menggenangi lantai.

Kali ini Hinata terpojok, tak ada lagi tempat dan waktu untuk melarikan diri. Kulit putihnya yang mulus berubah jadi pucat dan disertai keringat dingin. Rasa takut sudah memenuhi otaknya. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi. Tetapi ia tak ingin mati sekarang. Ia masih mau hidup, masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya. Ia belum membahagiakan orangtuanya, keluarganya. Tapi Naruto sudah tiada, kekasih hatinya, belahan jiwanya, sekarang sudah tak bernyawa. Sekarang Hinata sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan genggaman tangannya, merasakan dekapannya yang hangat, mendengar suara detak jantungnya, mendengar suara tawanya, bahkan melihat senyumnya pun sekarang sudah tak mungkin lagi. Karena Naruto telah terbunuh oleh robot terkutuk yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan Sasori mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dan membiarkan nyawanya dicabut oleh malaikat? Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghindar dari maut. Ia pasrah sekarang. Walaupun gadis cantik ini tau, semua orang—termasuk keluarganya—pasti tidak rela jika nyawa gadis berambut lavender ini dicabut dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku," gumam Hinata pelan. Mungkin takdirnya memang sedang sial atau apa, nasibnya sama seperti Naruto dan korban lainnya, kepalanya ditebas menggunakan kapak yang menjadi saksi kekejaman Sasori terhadap makhluk bernama manusia yang berada di rumah itu. Darah yang mengalir dari lehernya, digunakan oleh Sasori untuk mengubah warna rambut Hinata. Perlahan ia oleskan darah mengerikan itu—ditambah darah Naruto—ke rambut indah Hinata yang berantakan. Kini Hinata terlihat mengerikan, karena bukan hanya rambutnya yang diubah oleh Sasori, tetapi juga wajah putih mulusnya, oleh Sasori dituliskan beberapa huruf menggunakan cutter yang ia bawa, _H and N_. Itulah huruf-huruf yang ditulis oleh Sasori. Darah mengalir kembali dari pipi sebelah kanan Hinata.

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang menyadari Sakura tengah terdiam menyaksikan aksi Sasori, segera bertindak dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang kurus, dengan maksud menenangkan hatinya. Dugaannya tepat, Sakura memang sangat ketakutan melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Sasori terhadap teman-temannya, yang kemungkinan besar juga akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Tubuh Sakura kini gemetar, detak jantungnya tak beraturan, keringat dingin bercucuran di dahinya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, hanya saja ia tak ingin menunjukkannya. Kini nyawa Sakura ada di tangannya, nasib mereka bergantung pada kelakuannya. Ia bimbang, jika mereka mengurung diri di kamar Konohamaru, mungkin memang aman, tapi cepat atau lambat Sasori pasti menangkap mereka. Sebaliknya, jika mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah ini, Sasori tetap akan menangkap mereka, karena untuk sampai ke pintu keluar, mereka harus melewati ruang makan, tempat dimana Sasori berada sekarang. Memang lebih baik mereka bersembunyi di kamar Konohamaru dan menunggu kedatangan sang tuan rumah, karena Sasori takkan mungkin membunuh majikannya sendiri kan? Tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur panik dan tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sebagaimana Sasuke yang jenius.

"Ayo, Sakura. Kita tak punya banyak waktu! Sasori akan segera mencari kita!" kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke.. aku.. aku takut.." balas Sakura dengan nada tergetar. Sesuai dengan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah, kita akan aman di kamar Konohamaru," hibur Sasuke sambil menuntun Sakura menaiki tangga.

Setelah mereka menaiki beberapa anak tangga, Sasori muncul di belakang mereka dengan membawa kapak andalannya, juga alat-alat lainnya. Suara tetesan darah yang masih membekas di kapak tersebut terdengar oleh Sasuke. Ia pun berbisik pada Sakura, "Sakura, cepatlah, Sasori sudah dibelakang kita." Sakura sempat tercekat sesaat, tetapi ia mulai bisa menguasai pikirannya. Ia pun berlari kecil di depan Sasuke. Keputusannya untuk mendahului Sasuke ternyata salah. Sasuke tersenggol dan kakinya terkilir, membuat jalannya sedikit melambat. Sasori pun memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Robot cerdas ini tak mungkin membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura lolos dari cengkramannya lagi. Merekalah korban terakhir malam ini.

"Sakura, cepat perg—"

Dengan cepat Sasori memisahkan kepala Sasuke dari tubuhnya. Sakura yang baru saja menoleh terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Sasuke—kekasihnya—baru saja dibunuh oleh Sasori, berarti ia adalah mangsa terakhirnya. Benar-benar terakhir. Ia shock. Ia seolah membeku. Tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir lagi.

Kepala saja tak cukup bagi Sasori untuk Sasuke. Ia pun melanjutkan ke bagian lainnya. Seperti Naruto, lengan atas dan bawahnya dipotong, hingga terlihat tulang dan otot Sasuke. Kakinya pun ikut dinikmati. Lutut sebelah kanannya diputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Sedangkan yang sebelah kiri, dibagi menjadi tiga bagian, yaitu paha, betis, dan pergelangan kakinya. Tak lupa jari-jarinya pun dipisahkan satu sama lain. Kini bagian tubuh dan darah Sasuke telah tersebar di setiap anak tangga. Sakura tak tahan menyaksikan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah berceceran.

Puas bermain-main dengan tubuh Sasuke, Sasori pun mulai mendekati Sakura. Kapaknya dibiarkan berada di dekat kepala Sasuke, ia hanya membawa cutter—yang ia gunakan untuk mengukir sesuatu di wajah Hinata—dan sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan kapak, yaitu gergaji. Untuk mengawali permainannya bersama Sakura, ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mulai menulis sesuatu di kulit putihnya. Gagal di tangan kiri, Sasori pun mencoba di tangan kanan. Sakura meronta-ronta, ia meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya Sasori pun selesai menulis. _Sakura Haruno_. Itulah yang ditulis oleh Sasori. Tulisan indah berwarna merah darah. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian yang menurutnya sudah cukup, Sakura pun berteriak sekeras mungkin, "KYAAAA! TOLO—"

Tak ingin ada yang mendengar suara Sakura, Sasori dengan sigap merobek mulut Sakura dengan menggunakan cutter yang tadi digunakannya. Darah pun mengalir. Mata Sakura melotot, seolah tatapannya itu bisa menghentikan Sasori. Menyadari pandangan Sakura terhadapnya, Sasori kembali beraksi, ia mencongkel kedua mata emerald Sakura yang indah. Syarafnya dipotong, bola matanya dilempar ke sembarang arah. Kedua lubang yang baru saja ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya pun menangis, mengeluarkan darah sebanyak-banyaknya. Walaupun begitu, nadi Sakura masih berdenyut. Karena ingin segera menyingkirkan nyawa Sakura dari dunia ini, Sasori memotong pergelangan tangannya, tepat pada urat nadinya. Setelah itu, barulah ia memotong-motong tubuh Sakura, sama seperti Sasuke.

Konohamaru's POV:

Syukurlah, Sasori belum mengunci pintu. Tunggu. Kenapa gelap sekali ya? Dan.. bau apa ini? Seperti bau.. darah? Akh! Aku menginjak sesuatu. Apa ya?

I.. ini kan.. mayat? Dan ini mayat.. Ino dan Shikamaru? Kenapa mereka..? Aku harus mencari Sasori dan yang lainnya!

Aku pun mencari ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumahku itu. Aku berjalan perlahan-lahan, berusaha waspada. Siapa tahu pembunuhnya masih ada di dalam rumah kan? Saat aku hendak ke ruang makan, aku menemukan kepala Neji dan Tenten di dekat kamar mandi. Mana tubuhnya? Mengapa hanya kepalanya? Aku mencoba melihat ke dalam kamar mandi, dan benar saja, tubuhnya ditumpuk disana. Darahnya sudah menggenangi seluruh lantai kamar mandi.

Di ruang makan pun ternyata sama, bahkan lebih mengerikan. Saat aku memasukinya, aku disambut oleh Hinata yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kepalanya terpisah dari tubuhnya. Warna rambutnya berubah menjadi merah darah—yang mungkin benar-benar darah—dan di wajahnya ada tulisan _H and N_ yang dihiasi dengan darah yang mengalir. Di sisi lainnya pun ada Naruto. Kondisinya sama seperti Hinata, dengan tangan yang terpotong-potong, sosoknya kini terlihat menakutkan.

Jujur saja, aku _shock _melihat teman-temanku tewas dengan cara yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh mereka, siapapun itu.

"KYAAAA! TOLO—"

Suara siapa itu? Seperti suara.. Sakura? Berarti Sakura masih hidup! Suaranya datang dari tangga, aku harus cepat-cepat menolongnya!

Aku berlari secepat mungkin untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura. Apa aku masih sempat? Ah, semoga saja belum terlambat.

Di setiap anak tangga, aku menemukan potongan tubuh seseorang, kutemukan dua kepala, Sasuke dan wanita berambut soft pink dengan mata yang telah tercongkel—yang kuketahui ternyata itulah Sakura—dengan ekspresi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku tak tahan melihatnya. Kenapa? Kami-sama, apa salahku begitu besar hingga kau renggut nyawa orang-orang yang kusayangi? Telah kau bawa orangtuaku dan kakakku kembali kepadamu, juga sahabat-sahabatku, kini.. wanita yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku pun kau ambil? Mengapa? Mengapa harus mereka? Lebih baik aku yang mati, daripada mereka yang menjadi korban. Sekarang, dimana Sasori? Aku tak bisa menemukannya.

Aku menaiki satu per satu anak tangga hingga sampai pada anak tangga terakhir, yang berarti aku sudah berada di lantai paling atas, tempat dimana aku terbiasa menyendiri. Disana, aku menemukan secarik kertas. Terdapat beberapa kata di dalamnya. Awalnya, aku kesulitan membacanya karena kata-kata itu ditulis dengan menggunakan darah, juga tulisannya yang tak begitu jelas—mungkin karena ditulis saat terburu-buru. Setelah beberapa menit aku mencermatinya, aku terduduk dan menitikkan air mataku yang selama ini kupendam. Kini aku tak berdaya. Aku sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Bahkan Sasori pun sudah meninggalkanku. Paman, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Sasori sudah lelah mengurusku. Ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri disini, di rumah ini, rumah dimana kita dibesarkan. Aku tak memiliki siapapun lagi. Aku tak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman sekolahku. Satu-satunya alasanku untuk hidup kini sirna. Keinginanku untuk membahagiakan Sakura, membalas jasa yang selama ini ia berikan padaku, takkan terwujud lagi. Apa aku memang ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendiri? Aku tidak sanggup. Semuanya, tunggulah aku disana, aku akan menyusul kalian.

Di dekat jendela, terdapat sebuah cutter yang berlumuran darah yang sudah mulai kering. Aku mengarahkannya ke leherku, ke pembuluh darahku. Satu kali gesekan, hanya satu kali gesekan, dan aku akan bertemu mereka lagi. Aku pun melanjutkan niatku itu. Aku benar-benar memotong pembuluh darahku. Dengan sekejap aku pun mati. Rohku pergi ke alam yang memang seharusnya aku tinggali setelah mati. Tubuhku kutinggalkan di sana. Di rumah penuh kenangan, dan juga.. penuh dengan mayat teman-temanku.

End of Konohamaru's POV

_Maaf, Konohamaru.._

_Selama ini aku membiarkanmu sendirian,_

_Sekarang pun aku terpaksa meninggalkanmu, alasannya tak perlu kau ketahui.._

_Sekali lagi maaf,_

_Dan isi rumah ini, adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, spesial dariku,_

_Kuharap kau menyukainya,_

_30 Desember 2010_

_-Sasori-_

_._

_._

**THE END**

* * *

Fic terakhir di tahun 2010!

Ini hadiah ulang tahun dariku untuk Konohamaru dan sahabatku, namanya Gilang (walaupun dia ga akan baca fic ini =_=)

Happy birthday Gilang-kun and Konohamaru-chan, wish you two all the best~

Ini republished dari fic Hikari di fandom Gakuen Alice, jadi Hika ga copas atau apapun, ini asli buatanku dan punyaku!

Ga mau banyak omong, aku, Hikari de Natsu mau ngucapin..

**SELAMAT TAHUN BARU! :D**

Hikari membuka kesempatan beramal di tahun baru nih.

Caranya gampang, tinggal klik link dibawah, trus kasih deh pendapat atau kritikan kalian, flame juga boleh, karena Hikari yakin kalian pasti mau memperbaiki kesalahan Hikari kan ;)


End file.
